


Научи меня

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom Tolkien-PJ-team 18 место на ЗФБ-2014 [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C самого детства младший брат очень привязан к старшему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Научи меня

Название: Научи меня  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Бета: agua-tofana  
Размер: драббл, 979 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Эомер/Теодред  
Категория: слеш  
Жанр: PWP, романс, ангст  
Рейтинг: NC-17   
Краткое содержание: с самого детства младший брат очень привязан к старшему.  
Примечание: мувивёрс!Теодред (юноша лет 20)  
Предупреждения: канонная смерть персонажа

 

— Научи меня! Научи! Научи! — вопит беззубый малыш.

— Чего тебе?

Эомер объезжает своего первого коня, которого приготовил для него отец, да вот только подарить не успел.

— Научи ездить на лошадке!

— Когда подрастёшь, Теодред. Пусть хоть пяток лет тебе исполнится, тогда отец научит тебя держаться в седле.

— Я хочу сейчас! Хочу с тобой!

Эомер устало вздыхает, но всё же подхватывает Теодреда и сажает впереди себя. Пока они нарезают круги по двору, мысли о смерти отца Эомера не тревожат.

***

— Сразись со мной! — мальчишка с вызовом глядит на Эомера и угрожает ему деревянным мечом. Он кажется слабаком, но это лишь видимость. Теодред не так прост. Он обгоняет Эомера на скачках. Родился в седле, говорят про него люди.

— Ты ещё мал со мной тягаться. Иди вон повозись с ребятнёй. Может, даже сможешь победить Эовин.

— Но я хочу победить тебя!

Эомер устало качает головой, но Теодред не ждёт разрешения и нападает. Бесполезной деревяшкой он дубасит по мечу Эомера, уже отведавшему крови орков, пока та не разлетается в щепки. Приходится дать ему настоящее оружие.

***

— А откуда дети берутся? — интересуется паренёк. Пора бы уже, конечно, но не к брату же идти с такими вопросами!

— Теодред, ты что, на конюшню редко заходишь?

— Но лошади же не люди!

— Люди мало чем отличаются от зверей.

— Да? А я видел двух котов Эовин…

Эомер стремительно краснеет — он тоже видел тех котов — и обрывает Теодреда на полуслове:

— Вот у Эовин и спроси!

— Она же девчонка!

Эомер картинно закатывает глаза, но, кажется, выбора у него нет.

***  
— А как правильно целоваться? — спрашивает юноша. В нём не осталось той детской непосредственности, с которой он ставил Эомера в неловкое положение ещё год назад. Теперь Теодред смущается, а Эомер чувствует себя взрослым и опытным. Хотя он уже вымахал ростом со старшего брата и стал всё чаще побеждать в дружеских поединках, в этом вопросе Теодред всё ещё ровным счётом ничего не понимает.

— Этого не объяснить. Попробуешь — сразу поймёшь.

Почему-то Эомер ничуть не удивлён, когда его обнимают за шею и целуют в губы. Настойчиво, жадно.

— Я правильно понял? — спрашивает Теодред, отстраняясь и прикусывая нижнюю губу.

— Да, — Голос не слушается. Эомер хочет целовать брата снова и снова, но ноги приросли к полу, а дрожащие пальцы не могут дотянуться до Теодреда, который уходит, чтобы опробовать новое умение на ком-то ещё.

***

Руки Теодреда в крови, на лице — пьяная улыбка. Он доблестно сражался в своём первом бою. Эомер старался приглядывать за ним одним глазом, но каждый раз, когда брат оказывался вне поля зрения, сердце его ухало вниз. Но вот самое страшное позади, и в шатре маршала ждут бочка чистой воды, тушёная баранина и мягкая постель.

— Можно я смою кровь? — спрашивает Теодред. Его немного шатает.

— Конечно. Я же сказал, мой шатёр — это твой шатёр. Сын короля не должен спать на голой земле рядом с простыми воинами.

— Значит, сын короля должен спать со своим братом?

Эомер молчит. Теодред моет руки и избавляется от доспехов. Один из рохирримов уносит их, чтобы почистить. Теодред снимает рубашку и штаны, становится посреди шатра. Эомер чувствует слабость в коленях; если брат сейчас попросит облить его водой, он не сможет ступить и шага. Но Теодред моется сам: привычно скользит руками по телу, стирая кровь и пот. Ополаскивает член и проводит влажной рукой между ягодиц. Наклоняется и плещет водой на ступни, так, что вся его промежность выставлена Эомеру на обозрение. Тот судорожно сглатывает. Даже если бы ноги начали слушаться, он не смог бы приблизиться к брату из-за стояка, заметно натягивающего ткань штанов.

— У меня какая-то царапина, — вдруг замечает Теодред.

Эомер мигом забывает про мучительную эрекцию и бросается к брату, разворачивает его к себе. Рана неглубокая — поножи смягчили удар, но клинок мог быть отравлен. Эомер прикладывается к ране губами, отсасывает кровь, сплёвывает, и так раз за разом, пока Теодред не просит:

— Посмотри на меня!

Эомер поднимает взор, натыкается на крепко стоящий член, прямой, толстый, и только через несколько секунд находит в себе силы переключить внимание на лицо Теодреда — немного растерянное, но очень довольное. Он смеётся, и вода с крайней плоти капает на нижнюю губу Эомера; тот машинально облизывается и чувствует вкус крови на языке.

— Я… — Эомер запинается. Он должен отчитать брата, но собственный член дёргается в штанах, лишая его этого права.

— Ты — мой, — заканчивает Теодред, и Эомер понимает, что именно это он на самом деле и хотел сказать.

Рывком он поднимается с колен и жадно целует брата, по-взрослому страстно, ненасытно — тот едва ли не с самого рождения испытывал терпение Эомера, и оно наконец закончилось. Теодред красив, он — будущий король и прекрасный молодой воин, но не поэтому старшего брата так сильно тянет к нему. Просто Теодред получает всё, что хочет.

— Как сын короля, я приказываю тебе, Эомер, сын Эомунда, стать мои любовником, — тихо, но уверенно говорит Теодред. В его голосе — мужественная хрипотца, хотя лицо совсем юное.

Эомер берёт его на соломе, заваленной шкурами — быстро, резко и глубоко, пока поцелуи не превращаются в укусы, пока низкое рычание не начинает рваться из горла. Когда в последний момент Эомер хочет отстраниться, Теодред прижимает его к себе, крепко, и не отпускает до тех пор, пока член не перестаёт пульсировать глубоко внутри.

 

***

— Ты знаешь, что рана безнадёжна, — хрипит его будущий повелитель. Теодред видел свои торчащие наружу кишки, он чувствовал смрад гниющих внутренностей и сорвал голос, пока Эовин вычищала рану от копошащихся там личинок мух. Нет смысла разубеждать его, но Эомер не может найти в себе сил попрощаться. — Подай мне бокал.

— Его принёс Грима.

— Я знаю.

— Я должен попробовать, перед тем, как…

— Не смей. Просто дай мне его, я приказываю.

Всё внутри у Эомера холодеет, когда ослабшие пальцы принимают из его руки бокал и Теодред осушает его одним глотком. Эомер целует эти пальцы с нежностью, на которую раньше, кажется, был не способен, потом — губы Теодреда и его влажные ресницы, но на прикосновения нет ответа.

Эомер чувствует, как комок подступает к горлу, и изо всех сил впивается ногтями в ладони, чтобы не заплакать. Боль разрывает его на клочки, и когда он разжимает кулаки, на пальцах — кровь.

— Я вернусь, — обещает Эомер в дверях и выходит прочь. Он знает, что делать дальше.


End file.
